Whips and Chains Excite Me
by xxEmoPandyxx
Summary: A tale of two lovers in a whole new way. Sonic & Amy get a little freaky, whereas they both try something new. More sexy, and controlling. But Amy isn't the sweet little girl we once knew. She has unleashed a deeper side,thats leather bound. Oneshot,Lemon


**This is my first story. Bare with me!**

**Whips & Chains Excite Me**

Sonic the Hedgehog, age 20, resides in the Chulip apartment building off 23rd and Main. He was heading out to spend some time with the gang.

He calls up Tails, but the fox was quite busy at that moment. "Okay" thinks Sonic, "I'll just call up Knuckles."

**Ring Ring**

"Yo," answers a tired voice.

"Hey are we on for tonight?"

"No man can't,"

Sonic sighs with dissapointment and says,"...Alright Bye." **Click**

Next on the speed dial, Amy Rose. Normally, Sonic wouldn't even THINK of calling Amy, but since boredom kicked in, she was his last choice.

"Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Nothing wanna hang out at my apartment tonight?"

"Um...sure! I'll see you in a few!"

And with that, 'Happy Go Lucky Sonic' heads out the door with a condom in his pocket.

………………………(on the way there)………...

**Knock Knock**

"Amy?" Sonic called out in to the empty apartment

"I'm back here" a sultry voice calls from the depths of the apartment.

As Sonic walks back he stops in front of a candle lit room and steps in.

**Slam**

As Sonic jumps out of his fur, Amy,dressed in leather, steps out.

"Hey Handsome, I've been waiting for you."

Sonic was in complete awe over Amy. This once sweet, innocent, shy girl was now riled up and ready for action! Just thinking about it in her outfit makes her even more sexier.. He starts to notice a little tingling in his lower regions.

"Hum" says Amy approvingly."You're a big boy aren't you..."

**Gulp** "Uh Amy whatcha... doing?"

"Getting you ready for one of the most interesting nights of your _life._"

Instantly, Amy pulled up a whip and some fuzzy handcuffs. That always was a quick turn on for Sonic.

"What the... why am I getting turned on?" Sonic thought as his massive bulge grows harder.

"Take off your shirt and Pants. NOW!" Amy demanded.

Sonic jumps as she flicks her whip toward him. Was this really Amy? The Amy he knew was never like this!

Obeying ever word she says, he takes of his shirt, and then he slowly takes off his pants.

"Slower" she says while rubbing herself with the end of her whip. When he is exposed with nothing but his boxers, she tells him to go over to her and get on his knees.

As he gets down on his knees he see's Amy's exposed vagina in front of him. Sonic was looking up at her with a face like 'what do you want me to do ?'.

She says "I want you to make me wet, with your tongue."

Understanding, he lifts his head and places his tongue out side her lips and starts kissing them slowly, and as he kisses her, he slips his tongue instantly between her waiting 'mouth', making her water. He starts messaging her with his tongue inside, going gently all around. He slips his tongue out and he starts caressing her nub ever so gently.

While Amy rubs her breasts and is playing with her nipples, she lets out a moan, and tells him "That's enough," she sits up. With her nipples so erect and her face flushed, she says "Come here, I want you to take off those boxers and put your penis in my mouth, I want to have fun with you".

Sonic is shocked, yet so happy right at this moment. He hurries trying to take off that thin layer that is keeping him from pure bliss and he falls on top of her with his member right on top of her love hole. With a smile on her face he takes her hand and with her two fingers, she strokes his long hard friend. She takes his tip and puts it in her mouth, slightly seeing his face turn red that she had to quickly remove it.

"DAMMIT!!" Sonic thinks angrily.

Amy read his mind. She simply says, "No not yet I'm not done."

Sonic just looked at her with a blank face. _"What is thinking about now.."_, he thought.

"Now put your penis in my mouth so i can taste you. It's only fair" Amy says with a sly smile.

Sonic sits on the bed as Amy's knees fall beside him and puts his long pulsing member into her hot waiting mouth.

Amy holds it with one hand and is holding his balls in the other. She takes her tongue and gently licks it, but quickly flickers it across his slit. Sonic lets out a little moan. Amy stares at him and decides to put his tip in her mouth, running her tongue around his penis gently sucking on it, while with the other hand massaging his balls. She starts by going slow and then she moves her head up and down on his long shaft deep throating making sure to put some extra pressure with each movement. After, she massages his balls a little bit harder adding to his pleasure.

"Oh god Amy, I want to fuck you SO badly!"

She takes her mouth out spitting the combination of saliva and pre cum out saying "Tell me when your going to bust so I can make it pleasure able for you..."

Sonic nods as she goes back to sucking on his long hard cock. She goes slow and rubs his balls slowly and as she starts caressing his slit with her tongue. She rubs his balls a little bit harder, just hard enough to cause pleasure. She moves her head up and down and sucks his penis a little bit harder each time. As her jaw gets sore, Sonic says through moans, "Oh Amy I'm going to Bust!"

She quickly stops and shoves his pulsating cock into her hot wet and waiting vagina. "Ohhh", she moans with her head back. She starts riding him. As she goes faster she is rubbing her breasts, and Sonic is just paralyzed with pleasure.

"Ohh God, Amy". Sonic is tight with tension from his rising fluids making their way up and he can't take it anymore. Sonic grabs Amy and starts pounding her with his cock. He keeps hitting her spot to the point where she starts moaning with him.

As Sonic brings her down on him, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to unleash himself. "Ahhh" Sonic moans loudly as his toes curl and his hands loosen on Amy's waist. He's white juice leaks out between her legs. Amy can't move she is laying on top of sonic's bare chest, still connected with him.

Sonic, realizing that he doesn't have the condom on, shoots up, "OMG! The condom! I Didn't use one!"

Amy with tired eyes looks up and says, "Don't worry I'm okay. I just wanted to feel you and you manhood with nothing stopping it."

As she says this, he grabs her and gives her the longest, most passionate kiss, and just layed there, together.


End file.
